A Green Gables Christmas
by KatherineBrooke
Summary: "Anne went to Avonlea a week before Christmas and stayed until after the holidays. Gilbert came up for her, and there was a glad New Year celebration at Green Gables, when Barrys and Blythes And Wrights assembled to devour a dinner which had cost Mrs. Rachel and Marilla much careful thought and preparation." Anne's House of Dreams My first story ever. Hopefully I'll learn.
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert paused at the red sandstone step that led into the House of Dreams and gave a small sigh as he watched Anne tidy up a few last minute things in the kitchen. He wasn't anxious to have her gone and he knew the next two weeks would be long ones. He loved coming home in the evenings and having her there. Her smile, the way her eyes danced when he came through the door, and the embrace he always received even before he took off his coat made this little spot dearer than ever to him. A house is just a house, but a house with a dear little red haired wife* who gives the sweetest kisses makes a house a home. Even when he gets home late and Anne has already gone to bed, he loves that she unconciously reaches out to him in her sleep and lays her head against his chest. How did he ever even sleep before? But he can't be selfish. He's so busy at present (which has been a good thing for his pocket book) that Anne has not seen much of him lately. And with Christmas just next week he wanted her to enjoy it at Green Gables.

The trunk had been placed and secured in the back of the buggy and Gilbert was now entering the house again to let Anne know that he was ready. It was cold and snowy outside and he didn't want Anne out in it any more than she needed to be. "Anne, I'm ready. Let me get these blankets for you and we'll be off." He took hold of the bundle Anne was carrying and placed it on a chair close by. "First thing first though," he said as he reached for his wallet. Pulling out two $10 bills he said, "Here, put this in your purse."

"Gilbert," Anne looked rather astonished, " I don't need so much." I'll only be gone two weeks before you come. Surely I will have no reason for needing all this."

"Maybe not," was Gilbert's reply, "but I don't want to have to worry about my Anne-girl. I didn't say you had to spend it," he added with a wink, "Just have it in case you need it."

"You are too good to me," Anne said with a smile as she placed the money in her purse. When she was done she was not surprised to find Gilbert's strong arms around her holding her in an embrace. Anne returned the embrace with the same force and turned her face to accept a passionate kiss from her husband. They both knew that they would share a kiss on the platform before Anne got on board, but that it would have to be a small chaste kiss that was appropriate for public viewing. Neither wanted to leave without what each would consider a proper goodbye. That was best accomplished behind closed doors with no viewers. So Gilbert kissed her and kissed her well. He then helped her don her coat, took the blankets up again, and offered his wife his arm. Once Anne had been placed in the carriage with the blankets tucked neatly around her, Gilbert took the reigns and they were off to the station.

"I've always enjoyed a ride in fresh snow. You get to feel the soul of winter on a day like this. Just listen. All the world is still, and yet, winter seems to have a certain music to it, a kind that can only be heard with ones soul. I believe I can actually hear the snowflakes falling." After reveling in the landscape she turned to Gilbert and said in a small voice, "I wish you were coming with me," and she leaned into Gilbert's side.

"Me too, Anne-girl. But I can't leave my patient right now. Besides, with me gone so much at the present, I think it will be good for you to spend some time at Green Gables. And I know that Susan is excited to spend the holidays with her sister. Don't worry about me, the pantry is well stocked and I'm sure to have plenty of dinner invitations once the community finds out that my wife has left me to fend for myself during the holiday season." He said the last statement with a twinkle in his eye and a crooked smile on his face. Anne gave his arm a little push, but she was smiling as well. Oh, he still loved to tease her, but all in good nature and Anne knew this.

"Don't be mean," Anne smiled as she brought her face close to his, "You know I'd stay if you really wanted me to. It was your idea to send me away, remember?"

"I know, Anne. But I want you to have a nice holiday, and with me so busy right now, I'd worry less about you if I knew you were with Marilla. Nothing against Susan, of course."

"Of course," was Anne's reply and she nestled even closer to her husband, forcing him to let go of the reigns with one arm and place it around Anne's slender shoulders. They always enjoyed a drive together, and Gilbert especially like being able to hold her like this. His mind wandered back to a time when he desperately wanted to put an arm around her but dared not for the reaction it would have gotten. He chuckled briefly under his breath remembering the longing he felt to move his arm and the physical pain it caused him to keep it in place at the reigns.

Anne looked up into his face. "And what is so funny Dr. Blythe?"

"Oh, just remembering how much I wanted to drive along holding you like this when you were seventeen. And for that matter, every year until you finally accepted me. I almost went mad, Anne. Do you have any idea how you tortured me?" he added in an indignant tone.

Although Anne had spent years trying to keep Gilbert as a friend only, once she realized she was in love with him, she gave herself wholeheartedly. She actually loved hearing these little endearing statements from him and sometimes nudged her husband into making them. "I hope I've made up for it," was her reply as she gave his thigh a little squeeze under the blanket.

Gilbert quickly placed his hand over it so she wouldn't move it. "Oh, I think we'll call it even," Gilbert said nonchalantly as they smiled into each others eyes. Their faces were close together and it didn't take much movement to close the gap and give each other a quick yet tender kiss. Anne nestled back in and Gilbert watched the road. They had a pleasant drive into town, with softly falling snow adding a bit of romance to the atmosphere.

Before pulling into the yard at the station, Gilbert quietly said, "You make sure you tell Marilla that you are expecting again. I don't want you over exerting yourself, and she'll make sure you don't if she knows."

"I will," was Anne's simple response.

"And make sure you take a nap everyday." Anne nodded her assent. "And don't spend too much time on your feet."

"Gilbert, dear, I'll be fine," Anne said with a small laugh. "You shouldn't worry so much. Nothing bad is going to happen to me."

"I can't help it darling," Gilbert said in a small voice without looking at her. "I almost lost you. I've never felt such desperation or pain before." With a quick change of expression and a wink in her direction he added, "I'm your husband. It's my job to take care of you," he said with a quick peck to her cheek before adding, "And to worry about you."

Anne just shook her head, but she had a smile on her face. It was good to be loved.

"And tell Davy I'll box his ears when I come in a fortnight if he makes you lift as much as a single bag," were Gilbert's parting words to his wife when he placed her on the train. He stayed and waved to her and pretended to catch the kiss she blew in his direction from her place by the window. He stayed long enough to see the train round the bend, gave a heavy sigh, and then went slowly back to his buggy to begin his rounds.


	2. Chapter 2

"Say Anne, ain't it good to see you? I was ever so glad to get away and come get you. Mrs. Lynde is about to drive a man crazy. She and Marilla have been baking up a storm, and do you suppose I could get a bite of that cake or pudding? You don't eat _that_ much Anne. Do you suppose you could slip a poor soul a generous portion when they offer you some? They're making it all just for you, you know."

Anne gave a heartfelt laugh as she embraced the smiling Davy who was waiting for her as she stepped off the train in Bright River. "I'll do better than that. I'll get in the kitchen and make something special just for you. My goodness Davy, you must've grown three inches this past year at least. It's so good to see you."

"I'll be as tall as Gilbert before too long. Won't that be great. We've all been worried over you and were real excited when you wrote saying you were coming. The whole house has been in an uproar ever since. I think Mr. Harrison was as excited as me. Here let me get that."

"Don't be silly, it's just a little bag. And you'll have enough with getting the trunk."

"And have Gilbert box my ears when he comes? I can handle 'em both. Trust me."

The drive into Avonlea was one full of little memories for Anne. She remembered and pointed out to Davy the cherry tree that she had once dreamed of spending a night in and for the first time retold the story of how she came to live in Avonlea. Davy was a captive audience and they spent a delightful trip talking and remembering. Anne found herself realizing that Davy was growing up and obviously not in need of all the discipline that she used to have to give out almost daily. Davy, she reflected, had a Josephienian soul and it was nice that they could be such chums now.

As they came into the lane and saw Green Gables in the distance Anne gave a happy little sigh. It was so nice to be back for a visit, and although she no longer called it home the place still knew her and seemed to be welcoming her home. Marilla met her at the door and held her in an extended embrace. "Goodness child, I'm glad you're here and made the trip in safety. I see the train was on time, thanks be to the Lord above. Of course, it may just be Davy's driving that got you here on time. I've been after Mr. Harrison about talking to Davy about slowing down. He doesn't set a good example you know. You didn't have any trouble with the traveling did you?"

For a woman who was considered in these parts to be an old spinster, Marilla had developed a mothering heart, especially in regards to Anne. She herself had gotten a good long look at this side of herself while she had paced up and down the garden in Four Winds during those long hours while it was uncertain if Anne would live or die. It had been hard to leave Anne and come back to Green Gables, but she could tell through her letters that she was slowly healing. Nonetheless, Marilla remained anxious for her girl and was delighted when Anne wrote of her coming for Christmas.

Mrs. Lynde wasn't far behind. "Anne, it's good to have you here again. This place just isn't the same without you, that's what. Although I remember a time when I thought you didn't belong. Well, come in, come in. Here Dora, you take her bag up to her room and then we'll all sit down and have a bite to eat. Dora, I believe, was just finishing with the fried chicken when you came in, Anne."

After taking off her coat, Anne was ushered into the cheerful kitchen where she was met with the delightful smells of freshly baked bread and the aforementioned fried chicken. The smile on her lips slowly faded, however, as she came to realize that another sensation was taking place. Not only was she tired from her journey, but hungry as well. Too hungry. And not all of the chicken had been fried yet. In her dear House of Dreams she was careful to not let herself go too long without food. As Susan would attest to, she was able to keep her nausea quite under control if she just kept a bit of bread close by. But hunger and that raw chicken were too much for Anne and she was unable to concentrate on anything that Mrs. Lynde was saying.

"And how is Gilbert? I hope he's not working himself to death. I hear these country doctors can end up being perfect slaves to their communities and they never end up sleeping regular hours," Mrs. Lynde was saying as she collected some dishes to set out for their mid-day meal.

Marilla, however, was looking worriedly over at Anne who didn't seem quite herself. She watched in surprise as Anne placed one hand at her stomach and another to cover her mouth. There was nothing for it. Sensing what was to come, Marilla grabbed the closest empty bowl and held it out for Anne who had turned more pale than usual. What happened next could only be described as pandemonium while a worried Marilla assisted Anne, a flummoxed Mrs. Lynde dropped a dish, and a newly entered Dora let out a shriek.

"Golly Anne, what's all the fuss about?" Davy asked as he entered on Dora's heels, having gotten the horse and buggy put away. "You never mentioned you weren't feeling well."

"Oh, it all came on so suddenly. And I'm alright now, really. Just get me a little bread and butter with some water. I know what's wrong, or rather right. I just let myself go a little too long without having a bite to eat. It's nothing really."

"I wouldn't say it's nothing Anne," was Mrs. Lynde's startled reply. "With ten children of my own I should think I would be familiar enough with the signs and symptoms. You're expecting again, that's what. No use denying it. I can see I'm right plain as day."

Anne didn't deny it, nor did she want to. She had wondered how she would end up telling Marilla, and now it was done with absolutely no consultation to her imagination as to how it should be done. She had wanted it to be a private conversation with Marilla, but here she was in the middle of the Green Gables kitchen with Marilla holding a bowl in front of her. So much for the romantic and fanciful, thought Anne, who was now beginning to see the humor of it all. She gave a weak laugh and said, "Well, now that we all know the surprise I brought, I suppose I should get cleaned up and go lay down after I have that bread and butter. I promised Gilbert I would take a nap every day."

With that the two ladies of Green Gables took care of getting Anne fed and off to bed. "We've given you your old room Anne," said Marilla as she walked with Anne up the stairs. "Dora will be in with me. That way when Gilbert comes we won't have to shuffle around again."

Anne was glad to find her own room still remembered her. Dora had made a few changes here and there, making it her own. But the room still knew her and seemed to be welcoming her to relive her girlhood dreams once more. It was on this thought of dreams that Anne undressed and crawled into bed. She remembered telling Captain Jim after she had lost Little Joy that she was done with dreams. She was glad to find out that she had been wrong. Dreams had always been a part of her, and being able to do so again was such a welcome distraction. Although she had given much of her time last winter to dreams concerning a precious little one that was to make her entrance in the spring, she was hesitant to let herself go too far in that direction in her dreams right now. She just didn't think she could survive another heartbreak. Her thoughts turned instead to her husband. She remembered her last night in this room before her wedding. She knew she would be moving on to a different room, one she would share with Gilbert. One that she would be a wife to him in. Thinking of this the night before her wedding had made her blush, but it no longer did. She loved hearing his steady breathing beside her and being able to lay her glossy red head on his shoulder as she laid in bed. Their bed. She remembered the bliss that first night brought as they were finally able to express their love fully. Waking up the next morning to find him there beside her with his arm draped around her waist was heavenly. She had not missed her old room at all then, but looked forward to what her new House of Dreams would bring. As she drifted off to sleep it was the thought that in just less than two weeks time Gilbert would be easily welcomed into the room he had never before been allowed to see. She wondered briefly if Gilbert had always wanted to see the room and what he would make of it before sleep finally claimed her.

When a refreshed Anne came downstairs two hours later it was to find a certain Mr. Harrison sitting at the kitchen table in hot debate with Davy. "I tell you, it was bully fun Mr. Harrison." "I don't deny it wasn't Davy, but you have yet to learn how to handle a woman. Oh, you've got time enough for it yet I reckon. But having a spitting contest with Andrew with the winner to walk Millie home is surely not a way to a ladies heart and made no good impression on her father either. Not that it made any difference in the end, she wouldn't have you anyways would she?" Davy was forced to admit that his tactic hadn't worked, "But wouldn't a girl want someone as could do such a manly thing? Seems to me she should've been impressed with my skills, and after all that practice too."

"You're not the first boy to try to impress a girl by some sort of insult," Marilla piped in. "Gilbert Blythe probably did the most foolish thing of all, and payed dearly for it in my opinion. Of course, he never imagined he'd get such a reaction when he did it."

"What do you mean? What did Gilbert do? And who was he trying to impress? I want to know."

"He was trying to get my attention," laughed Anne, "and he got it in a way he never expected."

So for the first time Davy was told the story of how Gilbert met Anne. Davy laughed wholeheartedly and exclaimed, "Poor Gilbert! I'm surprised he was still interested after all that. Well, he got you in the end, so I say there's still hope for me."

When Anne wrote to Gilbert that night she related this little scene in the kitchen to him and told Gilbert how happy she was that he hadn't given up. "Providence, it seems, was looking out for us from the start."

Chapter 2_option 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The week that followed Anne's arrival at Green Gables was filled with pleasantries for her. In the mornings she was met with a ginger tea and bread in bed by a nervous Marilla who was not anxious for a repeat performance in the kitchen. She tried assuring Marilla that such actions were not necessary but was met with resistance from that corner and was backed by a Mrs. Lynde who said one morning, "Now Anne, there's really no need to make a fuss. We are enjoying taking care of you, that's what. I remember well how I felt some mornings when I was expecting and wouldn't I have liked to have someone taking care of me. Just stay put and let us do the mothering. It's Dora who gets up and makes the tea anyway, I know she doesn't show much emotion but she's worried about you same as the rest of us."

So Anne let them have their way, especially when a reproving letter from Gilbert came stating, "Anne-girl, you are to let those good women take care of you. Don't make me regret sending you to Green Gables for Christmas. I could've kept Susan here to take care of you and not have worried, but I wanted you to have a good time. Send word back that you're behaving or your poor husband won't get a wink of sleep for worrying. You mean so much to me; you've only recently regained your strength and I mean for you to keep it. I love you Anne, and I love the child you are carrying. Please rest, darling, I never want to go through such agony again."

A couple days after arriving Davy drove Anne over to Diana's house and left her there for the day. Although Anne looked forward to this visit with her bosom friend she also was a little worried over it. Diana had had another baby a year ago and Anne would be meeting Baby Jack for the first time. She and Diana's pregnancies had overlapped slightly and she had enjoyed the delightful letters they exchanged about the glories of motherhood. Had Anne had Little Joy with her she would have looked forward to the visit with unabashed excitement. However, as things stood she was somewhat nervous. She wanted nothing more than to enjoy her time with Diana, but what if the grief she had only recently been able to tuck away resurfaced?

When the time came she found that she was able to be philosophical, and although holding Baby Jack made her arms ache for her own baby she was able to delight Diana with all the compliments mothers like to hear of their dear little ones. Diana, however, was not completely fooled. She was not blind to the hurt or ache that showed in Anne's eyes as she held the precious bundle.

"Anne," Diana said softly, "don't feel you have to hold him. I understand if you aren't wanting to be around the children."

"Nonsense, Diana, you know I've always adored children. And if I can't have my Little Joyce, at least I can quell some of this dreadful ache by holding yours. Oh Diana, ever since my engagement to Gilbert I had an ache to hold in my arms our own baby. It was my dearest dream for my little house. Even before our marriage I would dream of babies. I never told a soul of course, even Gilbert, such things just aren't mentioned. But oh, I would lay awake at night and just imagine a little baby that had Gilbert's brown curly hair and my gray eyes. Sometimes I would give the imagined baby Gilbert's hazel eyes, but never would I give her or him my red hair. I was so glad to find that Joyce had dark hair," she finished with a sigh. "You don't mind me talking, do you Diana dearest? It's been such an awful ache to bear. I've cried so hard in Gilbert's arms, but I don't want to worry him anymore. He's had his own struggles with it, although he tries to not let me see."

"Anne, I don't mind you talking about it a bit. I'm glad we share a strong enough bond that you feel comfortable discussing such a heartache with me. And with me having three healthy babies of my own, I was nervous about how you would handle things. But I see now that I needn't have worried. You are a dear, and before you know it you'll find yourself expecting again you'll have all sorts of lovely dreams once more."

Anne blushed and looked into Diana's eyes. "Oh Diana, I already have begun to dream again. Although, I often don't allow myself to go too far into the dream without a reminder that all may not turn out as Gilbert and I hope." She then told her bosom friend of the news she brought with her and Diana's response was so enthusiastic that she startled the baby in Anne's arms.

"Does Marilla know?"

"Oh, she knows alright. I could barely keep it from her upon my arrival." Anne then told Diana of how the inhabitants of Green Gables found out and the two women had a lovely laugh over the incident.

"And how is Gilbert? I imagine he is nervous for you?"

"Yes, quite. Gilbert is a very rational man but with how things went during my labor with Joyce he has been, in my opinion, a bit overprotective. For instance, he insisted on keeping Susan on at the house during the summer even though I had become quite capable of doing the work again. And when I informed Gilbert of our expecting another little one he was quite demanding that I keep her for good. He wouldn't hear any objections! Every time I went to insist that I was perfectly capable of doing the work he would kiss me and then place a finger over my mouth to stop me talking. Oh, the man does know how to quiet me. He had me positively in stitches over it. I finally dropped the subject after talking it over with Uncle Dave and his wife. I was rather shocked by what Uncle Dave had to say on the subject."

"What was that?" Diana questioned as she took a now fussy baby from Anne's arms.

"He told me of how Gilbert behaved during my labor and I could hardly believe it. Of course, I can't remember much of what anyone else did or said, but apparently Uncle Dave has never seen a man so distracted with fear and agony as what he saw in Gilbert that night. And he's had so many years of practice on his hands! And it's not like Gilbert hasn't delivered his share of babies either. He knew what was going on and how to handle things. And now that I look back I remember him pacing the room and running his hands through his hair when he wasn't letting me practically rip his arm off."

"Do you mean to tell me that Gilbert was present at the birth?" asked a shocked Diana.

"Yes, he insisted. He said he'd be much less worried if he could stay with me. This naturally made me nervous but then he reminded me of his profession and I realized it would be alright. And believe it or not, Diana dearest, I was actually glad to have him there. Don't look so shocked! He was really such a help. I do remember Gilbert wearing a very serious expression on his face and at one point leaving the room. When he came back in his eyes were red and his face wet. Uncle Dave said he had a bit of a break down and cried uncontrollably for a spell and said over and over that he couldn't live without me. Well, when I heard that I realized that Gilbert was just worried about me and this was his way of easing his own worries. So, really, Susan is as much a help to him as to me."

"You're lucky to have her. I would love if Fred could afford some help for me around here. I'm glad Gilbert's practice is doing well enough that he can afford it," expressed Diana without a bit of envy in her voice.

"Yes, me too," agreed Anne. "And let me help you while I'm here. I would love to think that I could be of some help. Now don't give me that look Diana, I'm not an invalid even though Marilla and Mrs. Lynde would like to treat me as one. I'm not saying we have to repaper the parlor, but let me help you with the baking and maybe some washing. I love to be needed, and I promise I'll let you know if I'm getting tired or not feeling well. I'll even take a small nap in your guest room this afternoon to appease Gilbert."

And with that the two bosom friends had a delightful day of baking and taking care of babies. No wash was done, but Anne did have a lovely tea with Anne Cordelia which her namesake was so delighted by that Anne was proclaimed as her new "favorite aunt." Anne found the work so rewarding that when she went up to the guest room for her nap she found that she could turn her mind to the sweetest of dreams and imagined all sorts of family scenarios that might soon be played out in her dear House of Dreams.

When Davy came for her later in the evening it was with the promise to come back often during her visit to Green Gables. "Gilbert dearest," wrote Anne that night in her old room, "Today has been a golden day that opened the door again to the sweet dreams of my imagination. I've decided that to dream again is a blessing and I'm going to give myself up to them. A shadow of fear goes along with them, of course, but for the first time I'm hopeful that at some point the dreams will outweigh the ache."

Gilbert, upon receiving the letter, smiled and for the first time felt that maybe, just maybe, he could allow this dream to consume him also without worrying so much over Anne. A tightness that had been present in his chest ever since losing Little Joyce eased itself and a warm glow took its place. Yes, sending Anne to see Diana had been a good decision.

**... ... ... ... ...**

**AN: Thanks all for reading. I'm not wanting to drag this out too much longer, but I am having difficulty with trying to come up with some kind of conflict to make it interesting. As I review the story I'm finding that I'm really just using it as a way to explain parts of Anne and Gilbert's relationship and how they have been working through losing a child and how that would have affected her second pregnancy. I don't know if this is acceptable or not, or if more action is needed. I do, however, want the story to remain mostly happy as that is how I picture it from the way Maud wrote about it in the book. But I'm up for any and all ideas you all might have. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry this took so long to get up. I kept coming back to it every few days and seeing things I wanted to change. I suppose this could have gone on forever, so I decided to end my dithering about it and just post.**_

**Chapter 4**

The days before Christmas were filled with wonderment and awe for Anne as her dreams were beginning to take shape and she enjoyed the company of the friends she found surrounding her. She took trips into town often to drop off her letters to Gilbert at the post office and loved the letters she received in return. They hadn't had need of letters in more than a year and both found that they missed the form of correspondence. Anne had gotten used to feeling Gilbert's love for her through a happened glance in her direction or a caress, a loving look into her eyes, a passionate kiss upon his returning home. Gilbert showed his love for her through every action at their dear little House of Dreams, but words had always been important to Anne and now she again had a treasury of them that thrilled her to the core.

Going snowshoeing was a cause of momentary discourse one evening at Green Gables as the two good women of that establishment insisted that Anne should not go. Anne won out in the end through a persuasive argument about how the fresh air and exercise would do her good and always helps with her unsettled stomach. That was enough for Marilla, although she considered writing Gilbert and asking his opinion on the matter. She didn't however, and as Anne never showed any ill effects from the excursions she submitted to them as long as Dora or Davy (and preferably both) went with her. She was always ready with a bite to eat and some ginger tea upon their return and for this Davy was heartily grateful.

It was on one of these excursions that the perfect tree was found to decorate the parlor at Green Gables for the holidays. Davy, having anticipated such a find, had brought his ax with him and made short work of cutting down their find. They did not pick a large tree, for Davy would have to haul it back himself.

"If you get it set up, Davy, I'll go into the kitchen and make you a nice gingerbread cake with lemon pudding and whipped cream for this evening. Dora can pop some popcorn and then we can enjoy an afternoon of decorating and reminiscing," proposed Anne as Davy was bringing in their find.

"I think you should get a nap first Anne. You are beginning to look tired and a bit pale," Dora stated. "I'll bring you up a bite."

"Better not argue with her Anne," said Davy under his breath, "She can be as strict as Marilla at times and as impossible as Mrs. Lynde at others. And although it pains me to say so, the cake can wait."

The cake did indeed wait as Anne was ushered up to her old room by Marilla upon her arrival and found that she indeed was not so indifferent to her bed as she had previously thought. A refreshed Anne came downstairs later that day to find the tree ready for the trimmings made by Dora, and a glad afternoon was had by all with the preparations for Christmas the next day.

... ... ...

Christmas day dawned cold but bright with the sun reflecting off the newly fallen snow and the air as crisp and fresh as one of those mints Mr. Lawson was now carrying in his store. Anne lay in bed awhile and enjoyed the sunshine she felt across her face and imagined it was a fairy who came in to kiss her and thereby bless the little one she was carrying. She was warm and comfortable under her quilt and really didn't want to move. The dream she had woken from had been so sweet and she so wanted to linger in that world a little longer. But her bladder would hear of no such luxury and so she got up and got herself ready for the day. She made it down to the kitchen just as Dora was finishing with her tea and preparing to bring it up to her.

"Anne, what are you doing out of bed? I thought you needed to have something in your stomach before rising," Dora questioned as she saw Anne walk in.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine dear. No need to make such a fuss. I am certainly capable of making it down to the kitchen before the nausea becomes too bad. But thank you for taking care of me, you've been such a dear."

After a satisfying breakfast everyone headed to the parlor to exchange gifts. Anne was delighted by the little trinkets or treats given to her by the members of the household and enjoyed just as much watching them open the gifts she had brought.

Anne had made plans to spend a portion of the day with her in-laws, and Davy, who always enjoyed getting out-of-doors, offered to take Anne over that afternoon after her nap.

Gilbert had written to his parents and told them of Anne's pregnancy and they were eagerly awaiting her at the door when Davy drove up the lane with Anne that crisp afternoon. She was quickly ushered into the house and Mr. Blythe took her coat as Mrs. Blythe embraced her.

"Come in dear, come in," Mrs. Blythe was saying. "I've missed you and Gilbert so much this past year. Although neither of you have lived here in Avonlea for quite some time now, I've still missed having you around."

"Well, why don't you get the tea ready Mary? It's cold outside and the poor girl needs warmed up. I don't want my daughter-in-law getting sick. I'd be in trouble with my own son when he comes if I were to let that happen," Mr. Blythe piped in from behind his wife. "From the sounds of his letter he is wanting you closely looked after. Here, this arrived for you just about an hour ago, Anne. Looks like something from Gilbert."

A bewildered Anne took the package from her father-in-law and began to unwrap it. Inside she found a delicately filigreed brass plated hair pin with three small ivory rose buds in the center. It was accompanied by a letter from Gilbert.

"No use getting indignant darling - I know we exchanged gifts before you left," wrote Gilbert, "but I found this in a shop the other day and just had to buy it for you. It just looked like you: small and intricate, beautiful yet bold. I had it sent to my folks house knowing you would be spending some time there on Christmas and I desperately wanted you to have something from your's truly on that day. Selfish reasons really, I want you to spend considerable time thinking of me!"

"Well that's just lovely, Anne, just lovely," Mrs. Blythe remarked as she came in with the tea. "He always was a thoughtful boy. He seems to spoil you somewhat, although I can hardly blame him. Such a time as he had getting you! Never did see the boy so distracted as when you wouldn't notice him, did we John? And then when you rejected him, well, it left a hole in his heart I think. I was so glad when you changed your mind. I truly believe it helped him heal so quickly," Mrs. Blythe rambled on as she inspected Anne's gift.

"I remember the evening you accepted him," began Mr. Blythe. "He came practically running into the house. At first we thought maybe something was wrong. It was too soon after the fever for him to be so active, but then he caught his mother by the waist and just waltzed and waltzed her around the room."

"It was quite dizzying," Mrs. Blythe added in. "I had an idea what had occurred then. The boy seemed to be floating on a cloud. Such a time I had getting him to calm down and take a bite to eat before sending him to bed. He didn't want to go, said he was afraid he'd wake and think it all a dream."

"I remember he was up early the next morning taking extra care with his dressing. Said he had made plans to pick you up and was going to take you to find a ring." Mr. Blythe stopped here and gave a bellowing laugh. "He then turned to me all of a sudden and needed reassurance that he was indeed an engaged man. Oh, he was alright again after I assured him that his mind hadn't played a cruel trick on him."

"I never knew he had been so nervous about it," Anne marveled. "I always assumed he knew he had a chance when he started coming around so much again after his recovery."

As they settled into having their tea the conversation naturally turned to the new baby Anne and Gilbert were hoping for. Mrs. Blythe, who was getting no younger, was in no way ready to let the subject go by the wayside. In fact, her husband had heard of little else from the woman since Gilbert's letter arrived and had been forced to drive her to the store in the snow just last week to buy fabric.

"I was at Lawson's the other day picking out this white fabric when I saw Josie Pye walk in. She's visiting for the holidays, you know. Oh, she saw what I was buying and guessed at the reason. Was no mystery really, as I was talking to Mrs. Lawson about how I was hoping to be a grandmother again. They're all real excited for you, Anne. But anyway, Josie mentions how she hopes this baby won't have red hair because who in their right mind would find that cute? I tell you what Anne, I got out of there real quick before I said anything I would regret. She never really knew Gilbert if she thinks that way. To think that Gilbert ever wanted anyone but you since the day he laid eyes on you! Oh, I know you've never liked your red hair Anne-dear, but I tell you what, it's Gilbert's favorite hue to be sure. I remember a time when Charlie Sloane was here and asked him to describe his ideal woman. Well, he pretty much described you right down to your freckles. Charlie then stated that he agreed that you were just about perfect if it weren't for the color of your hair. Said something about a temper then and Gilbert shut that boy up real quick by saying red hair was natures way of telling the world when a truly special person comes about. Otherwise the world would have more of them. Did he never mention it to you?"

"No, he rarely ever mentions my hair color. He knows it's a sensitive subject for me," answered a rather stunned Anne. She had never known of this conversation or the fact that Gilbert had so long ago pictured out his ideal, or that she had red hair of all things!

"Well I know for a fact that Gilbert wants a red headed little girl. He as much said so in his last letter. Beware if that ever happens, Anne. She'll be wrapped around his little finger so tight and you'll have to be the one to do the disciplining," Mrs. Blythe said in a warning tone. Then she added with enthusiasm, "Anne-dear, I just have to tell you how excited I am about this new baby. Oh, I know it's really too early for any of that, I had ten pregnancies but only ended up with Gilbert after all that. I know of your heartache, I really do. But I just have my heart set on being a grandmother." Mrs. Blythe pulled out a pile of white fabric with the beginnings of some delicate embroidery work on it and began to show Anne the stitches. "I know you already have so many articles Anne-dear, what with already having been so prepared for Little Joyce and all, but I just can't help myself. It eases my mind to have something so delicate to work on, and really, you can never have too many outfits. You'll find they dirty them quicker than you can wash them. I remember Gilbert was a perfect terror for making a mess of his clothes. He never could last until wash day," she added with a sigh and a shake of her head.

Anne, who was learning to hear these little remembrances of her baby with appreciation rather than hurt, laughed at the mental picture Mrs. Blythe's words conjured up of Gilbert. It was hard to imagine Gilbert as a baby since she hadn't even meet him until he was a teenager, but she could imagine those thick brown curls and roguish hazel eyes on a dimpled toddler and was quite overcome by the mental image. She wanted their baby to look just like him! Oh, he or she would just be a dear!

"And how is Gilbert's practice?" Mr. Blythe chimed in. "He tells us he's made that maid of yours permanent. Must be doing pretty well to be able to afford that and put some savings aside. I know he's wanting to buy a house sometime in the future. But, I suppose he's being overly protective of you right now. Is that right?"

Anne did not feel any sting from this comment as she knew she was well-liked by her father-in-law and that Gilbert, indeed, was known to lose a bit of his level-headed ways when Anne looked his way, especially now. "His practice is doing quite well, most of the over harbor people call for him now and he has been quite busy for some time," replied Anne while enjoying Mrs. Blythe's pastries.

The conversation continued with Anne informing her in-laws of the many patients Gilbert has been tending to as well as how the community as a whole has taken to him. She concluded with a description of Captain Jim and Miss Cornelia and the many interesting conversations had between them. Mr. Blythe laughed, "He sounds like a fine old chap. I wouldn't mind meeting him someday when we visit. Maybe we'll take a trip up later this summer. You'd like that, wouldn't you Mary?"

"You would both be welcome anytime," Anne concluded.

... ... ...

Mr. Blythe drove Anne back to Green Gables later that evening and an exhausted Anne entered the kitchen to hear, "Now Marilla, you know roast duck would be a more appropriate dish. And I don't think having three options for dessert would be amiss."

"Here, here!" came an enthusiastic response from Davy as he was finishing a slice of bread and jam.

"I know Rachel, but I'm worried about what Mrs. Barry might think. You know she's very particular about how duck should be cooked and she's not afraid to offer her opinion of how you've measured up," Marilla countered.

"Well, you make a good point of course. But I still say we have it anyway. What kind of New Year's dinner would it be without it?"

("A lame one," Davy said from the corner under his breath.)

"And if we don't serve it, she'll just think we don't know how to do a proper job of it, that's what," reasoned Mrs. Lynde. "We'll be just fine, we've been cooking just as long as she has, longer really."

"I suppose you're right. Now for the desserts. I was actually thinking of adding a sponge cake to the list. With the number of people we'll be having I don't think it would be too much," added Marilla in a contemplative tone.

"Yes! Oh, hello Anne," Davy beamed from his chair in the corner. "Ain't it bully? We'll be having at least four desserts for the dinner on New Year's, Anne. Golly, ain't I glad you came for a visit!"

And with that Anne gave one of her silver laughs that echoed through Green Gables and sat down to hear the woes of Marilla and Rachel as they discussed their plans for the dinner and to offer her advise on the menu they were planning. Marilla was reminded of the time when Anne and her friends had planned a luncheon for Mrs. Morgan. She had thought Anne rather foolish to go to such extremes at the time, but she was finding that she could understand that girl more and more as of late. When she retired to her bed later that night it was with the thought of how much she was glad Anne was home. And how it was really her home no more.

**... ... ...**

**AN: I found it hard to find a voice for Mrs. Blythe, which is a character LMM did not develop. I feel she sounds like a mix of Miss Cornelia and Susan. It was the voice that kept coming in my mind anytime I was writing her. I'll chalk it up to inexperience and say I haven't figured out how to create my own character yet, which is why I'm using already established ones.**

**Personally, I think it's time Gilbert came to Avonlea... **


	5. Chapter 5

_**I've had a hard time determining exactly where to end a chapter. Anyone else struggle with that? I originally thought that I would make this the final chapter, but as I got going I was struggling to finish the story. I finally decided to end it where I did and just do another chapter. I think the next chapter will be the last. Tell me what you think and offer any suggestions.**_

Chapter 5:

Gilbert laid his head on the seat back and rested his eyes for a moment. It had been a long couple of weeks but his patients were finally stable enough for him to leave and he was now on his way to Avonlea to get Anne. "How in the world did I ever sleep without her?" wondered Gilbert as he drifted off. He had not had much sleep these past few weeks and he was happy to have a small break. He needed Anne back. As the train pulled into the station at Bright River he looked out the window and saw his parents waiting on the platform.

"Dad, it's great to see you," Gilbert smiled as he greeted his father. The two men patted each other on the backs as they embraced. "Thanks for coming to get me, I really didn't want to have to worry Anne over it."

"Nonsense!" replied the elder Mr. Blythe. "Your mother and I wouldn't dream of missing the chance to spend some time with you. Besides, with you staying at Green Gables it just might be the only time we get you all to ourselves," he added with a wink that left no doubt as to where Gilbert got his roguish looks from. "Is that all you brought?" he added looking at the small bag Gilbert carried in his arms.

"Yes, I'm only here a couple of days and don't need much," responded Gilbert as he handed the bag to his father so he could give his mother a proper hug. "Besides, I need to be able to get Anne's trunk taken care of when we go home, so the less I bring the better."

The ride from the station at Bright River to Avonlea was a pleasant one. Mrs. Blythe had insisted on accompanying her husband to the station and she now sat in the back of the buggy with her son. Although Gilbert had always been good at writing to his parents while he was away at school, he always found plenty of reasons to meander up to Green Gables when he was home. They were used to his longing to be around a certain red-head. The day was not unlike the one in which he had sent Anne away. With lightly falling snow and a crunching sound beneath the horses' hooves they made their way up the road. But instead of a feeling of dread that he had carried with him that day, he found himself gaining in excitement the closer he came to his old home. His mother and father enjoyed the ride with him immensely and loved hearing of the patients he was looking after and how the community was taking to him. It was no secret that they were proud of their son.

"Do you want to stop by home for a quick bite before we bring you over to Green Gables, son?" Mr. Blythe asked from the front of the buggy.

"Well, actually..." Gilbert began slowly.

"Oh, I can see you're anxious to see Anne. Don't worry, we'll bring you right over. She was looking good the other day. Appreciated that she came over and spent some time with us. You picked a real fine woman for a wife, son. We sure are proud of you."

Mrs. Blythe enjoyed hearing how her son was adjusting to life as a country doctor as a whole and more specifically how he was adjusting to married life. "I can tell Anne is beginning to move past the loss of Little Joyce, expecting another little one is helping with that I believe. But what about you Gilbert? I know it's different for the men, but I know that you had your hopes up about being a father, you said as much in your letters. You really haven't mentioned anything of the kind since."

"Oh, I know. And I'm sorry about that. I suppose my working so hard has been a way for me to move on. We were both so happy last winter. And we're excited again of course. But I'm terribly afraid of what Anne might have to go through come the time. That was a terrible night and I'd rather not dwell on it. I've had a hard time getting over it and I'm trying to be brave and upbeat for Anne, but I'm afraid I'm more worried over this next one than she is. Anne has a way with dreams and I'm more planted in reality. The reality of last time is still too fresh in my mind and it haunts me at every turn. What will six and a half months from now bring? Another heartache or the fulfillment of a dream?" Gilbert questioned with a look of worry on his face.

Mrs. Blythe was sympathetic to her son's worries. "You just keep taking good care of her the way you are, son. I have a feeling everything will turn out just fine. But you do what you need to to ease your mind." She gave Gilbert a pat on his arm and then added in an excited tone, "I've already started my sewing for the little one."

... ... ...

"Hallo Gilbert, ain't it good to see you!" said Davy as he was shoveling the path to the front door. Mr. Blythe had just let Gilbert out at the lane and Gilbert had to wade through a few steps of deeper snow before getting to the path which Davy was clearing.

"Looks like you needed to start a little earlier Davy," Gilbert chuckled as he gave an affectionate push to the sixteen year old boy who was fast approaching his way to catching him up in height.

"Aah, that's just cause I had to wait to get out of doors until Dora mended the hole in my coat. I ripped it yesterday while doing the milking."

"How so?" Gilbert questioned the boy.

"Well, ya know that collection of old hay rakes up in the hay loft?"

"Yes, but I thought you were milking the cow."

"I was. But then Mr. Boots came along - he'd been missin' an awful long time and I was worried he'd up and died in a fight - and I just had to go after him. He's the best mouser we've got! Anyway, he ended up in the rafters and just started to meow to high heaven so I climbed up to get him and then on my way down I kinda got caught in one of the hay rakes lying around. Marilla said it wouldn't have been a problem if I would just put things back in the proper place. But I did know where it was. How was I to know that cat would go and get stuck? Anne said she'd mend it for me, but she wasn't feelin' too good last night so Dora said she'd do it only she didn't get to it till this morning. I tell ya, a man in a house full a women can get a little lost in all the hustle and bustle. I'm sure glad you're here," concluded Davy in a somewhat sombre tone.

Gilbert went in through the kitchen door and was greeted by Marilla and Mrs. Lynde who were both working on some form of dessert and Dora who was working on preparing tea.

"Gilbert! I thought that was you I heard. We're all glad you got here safe. I know Anne's been looking forward to it," Marilla said as she pulled him into an embrace. "My goodness you look tired. I imagine you could use a nap yourself. You can bring your bag upstairs to Anne's room if you'd like. She's asleep just now but should be awake before too long."

"She'll be mighty glad to see you, that's what. We've had a time keeping her off her feet. She always wanted to be in here making something for Davy. She spoils that boy and I'm glad you're here to set her straight, that's what. Well, go take your things upstairs. Tea will be ready before too long, right Dora?" Mrs. Lynde chatted as she bustled around the kitchen.

Gilbert was quiet as he slowly opened the door to Anne's room. As much as he wanted to see his wife he didn't want to interrupt her sleep. Anne was in bed resting on her side with the covers up to her chin. Her dress was hung on the end of her bed with her corset draped on top. Gilbert studied her for a moment before he turned to place his bag on a nearby chair. The movement was enough to rouse Anne.

"Gilbert?" Anne mumbled groggily from the bed.

"Sweetheart," came Gilbert's soft response. "I didn't mean to wake you," he said as he quietly crossed the room and knelt down by Anne.

She reached for him with one hand and he clasped hold of it while caressing her face with his other. "I was on my way out of dream land anyway. I was wanting to be up before you came, I must have slept longer than I had planned," Anne said while returning the caresses to Gilbert's face with her free hand.

They smiled into each others eyes and slowly Gilbert closed the space between them. He let go of her hand and placed it around the small of her back, lifting her from the position she had been in. The hand that had been caressing Anne's face slowly moved over her shoulder and down her chest until it rested around her waist and he pulled her in tighter. Soon Gilbert had both arms wrapped tightly around Anne as he gently parted her lips with his. Anne's arms wound their way around Gilbert's neck and she ran her fingers through his hair as she demanded a more passionate kiss from him. Gilbert was only too willing to oblige as she pulled him on top of the covers and deepened the kiss further.

"Hmmm, what was you're dream about Anne?" Gilbert wondered as Anne explored his face with her gentle kisses and he moved his kisses down her exposed neck.

"We're getting very close to making it a reality," breathed Anne into his ear, "But I do think we should wait until tonight," she added regretfully.

"Yes, the household will wonder what's taking me so long. I understand tea will be ready soon," Gilbert raised his eyebrows and gave her a crooked smile. "Come, I'll help you get dressed," Gilbert added as he helped Anne out of bed. He was true to his word and helped her dress, stopping to kiss areas such as her neck or ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I've missed you, Anne. More than I could ever say through a letter. It's good to have you in my arms again."

Anne turned to face him after her last button was closed and threw her arms around Gilbert's waist and rested her head on his chest. He encircled her with his arms. "It's good to be in your arms again, Gilbert. I love the feel of your skin on mine. Hold me close tonight?" Anne asked quietly with her face upturned as she looked into Gilbert's hazel eyes that were filled with a look of longing and desire just for her.

Gilbert gave a small chuckle and kissed her nose, "In that bed? I'll have to."

... ... ...

_**AN: You've probably guessed by now that I'm a hopeless romantic. ; )**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has been so long between updates. I've had a particularly hard time writing what I thought would be the last chapter, but as I got going I finally realized that it needed split into two chapters, not one. I wanted there to be a little more Anne & Gilbert together (don't we all?) before the company came. So that means this is NOT the end. (Although the next chapter SHOULD be.) Also, the next chapter shouldn't be too long in coming as it's mostly written and the reason why it's taken me so long to update. Anyway, happy reading!**

**... ... ...**

Chapter 6:

The next morning it was Gilbert who was up early getting Anne some tea and bread. With his work keeping him so busy and Susan there at their House of Dreams to help Anne he really hadn't noticed how much Anne struggled some mornings with nausea. Oh, it wasn't anything that was out of the ordinary or anything that Anne couldn't handle. As a physician he knew most women dealt with similar symptoms in their first trimester. But he still hated to see her uncomfortable, and these other women weren't _his _wife, and that made all the difference in the world. Dora came in shortly after Gilbert started to heat some water on the stove.

"Is that for Anne?" she asked timidly.

"Yes," Gilbert nodded, "She's not feeling too well. How is this done? I'm afraid I haven't made my own tea for a number of years."

"Here, I'll do it," Dora offered. "I didn't know if I should bring something up for her this morning or not."

"Thanks," came Gilbert's reply, "If you can help get it ready I'll take it up to her. Has she been like this every morning?"

"Most mornings. She tries to brush it off and says that it's not that bad. But I can tell she's feeling worse than she lets on. She's usually much better in the afternoon after she's had a rest," confided Dora as she gathered the things necessary for tea.

"I'm going to take her this glass of water and this slice of bread right now. I'll be back down for the tea," informed Gilbert as he then turned and took the steps two at a time up to the east gable.

Anne was out of bed and beginning to fasten up her corset when Gilbert came in. "Anne darling, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for the day of course," Anne said a bit slowly as she was fastening her hooks.

"But you were just sick," demanded Gilbert as he took her by the arms and sat her down on the bed. "Here, sit down a moment and eat and drink something. I'll bring you up some tea as soon as it's ready and I think you should stay in bed a bit longer."

"Oh Gilbert, don't be ridiculous. What would Miss Cornelia say if she knew I was taking breakfast in bed without due cause?"

"Miss Cornelia isn't here. And if she witnessed what I just did she wouldn't judge you harshly at all. Now please eat that."

"Yes, dear. I really am feeling much better. I'll be tired again in just a few hours, so I like to get up and get a few things done before that happens. And really, I should begin to feel much better in just a few weeks," and then added quietly, "At least, that's how it was last time."

Gilbert sighed and came and sat next to her on the bed. Taking her hand in his he looked into her eyes and hesitatingly said, "Anne? Do you remember when you were in labor with Joyce and you couldn't stop screaming?" Anne only nodded, so Gilbert continued. "I thought I would die Anne, if anything happened to you. Every time you screamed it seemed to me as if I had been stabbed through the heart. I'd delivered plenty of babies by that time and thought I knew how to handle myself in such a situation. I considered myself a practical man. I didn't think I would... well, let's just say I learned that I am a practical man except when it comes to you. Even after all these years," he stopped here and took a deep breath and with his other hand wiped it across his eyes. "My heart still goes on tip toe before you, Anne. You mean everything to me. I need you to understand why I take such precautions with you. Why I worry so much over you and this new little one," he placed his hand over Anne's stomach before continuing. "I'm a doctor, I understand how these things work and I know it will get better. But that's not going to stop me from being a worried and careful husband."

Anne wasn't used to this kind of confession from Gilbert. He was usually so practical and let his actions speak more than his words. But this touched Anne on a new level. She new Gilbert had worried over her after Joyce's death and took special pains to take good care of her. She loved him more than ever and wanted him to know that. She placed her hand over his and looked into his eyes. "I am being careful. I will be careful. I know I'm stubborn Gilbert, but not when it comes to this. I'm really not doing too much. I promise."

The words spoken were gentle and filled with love on both sides. Gilbert pulled Anne onto his lap and she laid her head against his chest. Anne's red trusses fell over her bare shoulders and covered the hand that Gilbert had placed there, pulling her in tight. He softly began to run his fingers through it as Anne wrapped her arms around his waist. Gilbert kissed the top of her head before whispering in her ear, "I love your red hair. Please don't give me that look dear, I know you don't believe me. But for this once just take the compliment and let me enjoy it."

They were interrupted by a shrill whistle coming from downstairs. "Now, that sounds like a tea kettle to me. I'll be right back up with your tea."

When Gilbert returned with Anne's tea it was to find her dressed and brushing through her hair. Gilbert watched her for a moment before slipping the tea onto the table before her and taking the brush from her hands. "I've always wanted to do this. Do you mind?" Anne shook her head and took a sip of tea while Gilbert gently resumed the work with the brush.

"I was wanting to take you out to one of our old haunts today. It's not too bad of a walk if I take the buggy as far as the upper Carmody road and leave it there by the farms. Are you up to it?"

"Of course I am!" Anne responded enthusiastically. "Let me finish getting ready and have a proper breakfast and then we can be on our way."

... ... ...

Anne was nestled up against Gilbert as he drove the sled along the road, the white crisp snow beneath making their ride smooth and soft behind the sound of the horses' hooves. The bells that jingled from the horses' neck added to the rhythm of the horses' step which broke the stillness of the morning air and awakened both their souls to the beauty of a winter day. The blanket Gilbert had put in the sled was wrapped around both of them and Anne had rested her hand on his thigh underneath it. They made the journey quietly, just enjoying being in each other's company. It was a comfortable silence and Gilbert liked that they could be thus. When Gilbert pulled the buggy to the side of the road and secured the reigns to a nearby tree, Anne spoke tenderly, "Hester Gray's garden. How dear this little place is to me. I haven't been back since just before we were married."

Gilbert placed his hands at her waist and lifted her from the sled. "Remember how we'd visit this spot on our vacations after we were engaged? It's always been special to me ever since the day you said 'Yes' Anne. I had wanted to bring you back here for our first anniversary but, well, I just couldn't swing it at the time."

"Darling spot. I remember everything we've ever said to each other here. Every kiss we've ever shared," Anne added tenderly.

"Want to share a few more?" Gilbert asked in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and led her to the old bench. He dusted the snow off it with his gloved hand and sat himself down pulling Anne onto his lap. She laughed girlishly and then bent her head towards his and proceeded to engage him in a long and passionate kiss.

"Hmmm... Well, Mrs. Blythe, you certainly know how to keep your husband warm on a cold winter's day," Gilbert observed when their lips finally parted.

"Oh? And how do I do at night? Did you sleep any better last night? Despite the narrow bed?" Anne asked with brazen openness as she played with the curls at the back of his neck and brought his face close to hers once more.

Gilbert smiled and pulled her in tighter. "I haven't slept that well in at least two weeks. I always sleep better when I can hold you close, and I had to hold you_ very_ close indeed."

They both laughed as they gazed into each other's eyes and shared several more smaller kisses that were no less passionate.

"Gilbert?"

"Hmmm?"

"I've wanted to know something for a really long time."

"What's that, sweetheart?" Gilbert questioned as he readjusted Anne on his lap.

"Well, why did you bring me all the way out here to propose? Were you very sure that I would say 'yes'? Because in the orchard at Patty's Place..."

"Oh, don't mention that horrid day to me Anne," Gilbert gently cut her off. They sat in silence for a few moments while Gilbert stared off into the distance and took a deep breath. "Well, at Patty's Place I didn't want to let you go. I had to though... and the house was just so close. So easily escaped to for you. So easy for me to just walk away. And yet so terribly difficult."

He paused here and looked at Anne who was watching his face with a gentle sympathy. "Gilbert, if it's too difficult to talk about..."

"No, no. I can talk about it now. I mean, everything turned out all right in the end, so I ought to be able to relive it without so much pain. Besides, kindred spirits like us should be able to tell each other everything, right?" Anne smiled and nodded, so Gilbert continued. "Well, I guess I chose this place for several reasons. First, I knew how much you liked it. Then, I liked the thought of how long the walk was. I loved spending time with you and I didn't want the afternoon to end too quickly, despite what your answer was."

"So you knew you were going to propose again?"

"Yes, I had it planned out. And no, I was most certainly _not_ sure of how you would respond to the question. Our friendship had been rekindled that summer after I recovered, but I had deceived myself into believing you had cared for me before, and I was terrified that no matter what I did or said you would never feel anything more than friendship for me. But the time for my departure back to Kingsport was fast approaching and I knew I couldn't leave without at least trying. At least then I would know. And if you refused me again I was determined to know what it was about me that you couldn't love. Why you couldn't see me as more than a friend. What were you holding out for? I figured a long walk back just might get me some answers before I left for good."

"Oh Gilbert, if only I had known myself better at Patty's Place. I would've said yes then. I should have said yes. I just didn't know love when it was staring me in the face. I was terribly afraid it would ruin our friendship, which is something that I had always cherished and didn't want to lose."

"Not realizing that love and friendship sometimes go hand in hand?"

"Precisely. When I realized what I would lose that night you were dying, oh, I knew then what love looked like. Friendship seemed pale and scentless* after that. And I was terribly afraid that that was all you wanted after all. Especially when the weeks went on and you were always so friendly. You never gave me any reason to hope!"

Gilbert threw back his head and laughed at this statement from Anne. "Hope is it? You only had a few weeks of wondering, Anne-girl. Imagine what I went through, years of patiently waiting and wanting. Of course I wasn't too keen to let my true feelings show so openly! My heart had been crushed and if I was going to put back on the chopping block I wanted some kind of sign that all the knives had been put away. Which leads me to a question Anne. Why didn't you give me some kind of sign or something that a renewal of my feelings would be welcome? Girls had flirted with me for years, yet you never did. Even when you changed your mind about me you didn't let on. Why ever not?"

"Oh Gilbert, how could I? I had already refused you once. What right did I have to seek another proposal from you? And I was terribly afraid that you were in love with Christine Stuart, and if you were, well, I didn't want to put myself in that awkward position."

"I still don't see why you couldn't have looked deeply into my eyes and then blushed just once. It really would have helped my cause." Gilbert said while tickling her and then stood her up in front of him. "You are terribly hard on a fellow."

"Would you have written me if you had left for Kingsport without asking?" questioned Anne taking hold of his hands.

"I spent some time tossing around the idea. I came to the conclusion that yes, I would, if I hadn't asked. If you had said 'no' then I needed to be done chasing you. I would never stop loving you, I knew that. But I also didn't need to torture myself."

"Oh Gilbert, how can I ever make it up to you?" asked Anne with serious concern.

Gilbert smiled and grabbed her by the waist with both hands and pulled her close. He was still sitting on the bench and bent his head to kiss her stomach. He then glanced up at her and with a roughish glint in his eyes and said, "Have my baby?"

Anne went into a peal of laughter that rang through the old garden like silvery bells and then responded by taking off his cap and placing a kiss on the top of Gilbert's curly head, "Is that all it will take? Well, I think I've more than made up for it then."

Gilbert jumped up then and taking Anne's hand in his they walked through the garden. They didn't spend long there as it was cold and snow still covered the ground. No flowers bloomed but the beauty of the garden could be felt in the spirit that pervaded the area. Shortly Gilbert took Anne back to the sled and they began their ride home. Anne yawned and Gilbert put his arm around her and tucked her into his chest. It didn't take long for the gentle rhythm and movement of the sled to make Anne nod off to sleep.

When Gilbert pulled into the yard at Green Gables Davy was there waiting to help Gilbert with the horses. At seeing Anne asleep he offered to do the chore himself while Gilbert took care of Anne. Anne woke briefly when Gilbert gently lifted her from the sled to take her inside but he hushed her and insisted on carrying her upstairs to the East Gable. He then helped her out of her clothes and tucked her into bed. When he joined Davy outside to help with gathering wood for the bon fire it was with a smile on his face and gladness in his heart. The girl of his dreams belonged to him heart and soul... and they were going to have another baby. And he wasn't even dreaming... he was sure of it.

... ... ...

*** Taken from Anne's House of Dreams**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. I have enjoyed the learning that this experience has afforded. I hope practice will prove to be an effective teacher. I have several more ideas rummaging around in my brain and I plan to try another story as soon as I settle on an idea. Thanks again for reading!**

Chapter 7:

Diana and Fred with their small fry were the first ones to arrive that evening at Green Gables. Little Fred jumped down from the buggy and ran right over to Davy who was waiting to help with the horses. Although Fred was still too young to attend school or be out much, he knew Davy quite well from activities at church as well as all the times Diana would stop by for a visit with Marilla and was quite taken with the sixteen year old. Davy, who was still on the fringe of boyhood himself, enjoyed having someone around that looked up to him for a change. Little Fred looked a little askance at Gilbert who had also come outside to help but warmed to him quickly when Gilbert slipped him a peppermint on the sly.

Gilbert helped small Anne Cordelia out of the buggy next and couldn't help planting a little kiss on the small girl's cheek. Anne Cordelia turned her big eyes on Gilbert and after looking at him for a moment lowered her long eyelashes in shyness and twisted to see her mother.

"Don't worry Anne Cordelia, that is your Uncle Gilbert," Diana reassured her small daughter.

The little girl lifted her long lashes and looked again at Gilbert. "Married to Aunt Anne?" she asked.

Gilbert threw back his head and gave a hearty laugh, "Yes! Married to your Aunt Anne," he reassured the young girl.

This seemed to satisfy Anne Cordelia and she allowed Gilbert to take her inside where Anne was waiting to welcome the little girl who had taken such a liking to her during her visit. She reached her arms toward Anne as soon as Gilbert brought her in. Anne helped her off with her coat and the two of them headed off to the kitchen with Gilbert looking after them with affection in his eyes. "Anne will be a wonderful mother," he thought.

Fred and Diana came in then with baby Jack and he helped them with their coats and then asked to hold baby Jack. Diana was quite willing to hand him over as she headed to the kitchen to see what she could help with.

"You've always liked kids, haven't you Gil?" Fred asked his friend in confidence as they settled down in the front parlor while the ladies were busy in the kitchen.

"Yes, I have," Gilbert answered truthfully. "I remember when I taught school at White Sands. Some of the teachers were impatient and tired of dealing with children, but I never was. They were so inquisitive and always made me see things in a new light. I learned so much in those two years."

"Did you ever imagine then that you'd be married to Anne?"

Gilbert laughed and responded, "Well, that was a thought I tried to keep at bay. I knew that someday I would want that, but back then I was just focused on being a good friend to her in hopes that someday it would be more."

"I know Diana always wanted the match and was quite disappointed when she turned you down that first time," Fred confided.

Gilbert took a deep breath and replied, "Don't remind me, Fred. That's a time in my life that I try not to dwell on. It's just too painful."

"Well, everything came out all right in the end so I think you can relax now."

"Relax?" Gilbert asked with a faraway look in his eyes. "I'm afraid I won't relax until I know for sure that Anne and the new baby are safe and well." Gilbert blew out his breath slowly and continued, "And I bet I'll go through the same thing for every child we have."

"I know what you mean. When Diana goes into labor I'm always so worried that I seem to wear a path in the downstairs hallway. How in the world were you able to be in there with her? Doesn't seem natural."

"You're forgetting my profession. I've delivered plenty of babies on my own by now and when I knew she was in pain I just couldn't stay away."

Laughter was heard from the direction of the kitchen and the two men looked up in time to see small Anne Cordelia coming out of the kitchen with a fistful of cookies in one hand and leading Anne with the other. Diana followed close behind. "I was dismissed from the kitchen. Marilla and Mrs. Lynde aren't letting me so much as lift a finger in the kitchen today," Anne sighed. "It really isn't fair when you think of all the preparation they've put into tonight's feast. I'm quite capable of cooking and they behave as though a Redmond B.A. disqualifies one to enter a kitchen."

"But they dismissed me as well," voiced Diana, "And if you remember correctly, I am no Redmond B.A., so that excuse is moot."

"But you are a guest Diana. Marilla and Rachel would never dream of asking a guest to help with preparations." Anne sat down next to Gilbert on the sofa and took her namesake up into her lap.

"Well, they did often enough when we were young," rejoined Diana while taking her place next to Fred.

With a serious look on her face Anne commented to her friend while looking at Gilbert, "Well, I guess that's that then. Diana, it's official. We have both been relegated to the realm of adulthood for good. No, no darling. Try as we might, we can never re-enter childhood now." She then sighed and winked at Gilbert before adding, "I won't disillusion them if you don't."

"There is such a thing as too many cooks in the kitchen and there are already three in there," Gilbert said while laughing. "I'm sure that's not what they think, dear. They didn't mind you cooking Christmas dinner last year, did they? No, I think your manner of arriving in the kitchen that first day has had great bearing on their decision to keep you calm and quiet and off your feet. Now don't give me that look, sweetheart. They've done me a favor looking out for you the way they have," Gilbert concludes. "I'm not surprised they kicked you out, it's crowded enough in there, especially with all the comings and goings of little children who want to spoil their appetite with cookies before supper." Gilbert said the last bit while raising his eyebrows up and down and giving small Anne Cordelia a pointed look. She snuggled in closer to Anne and took another bite of her cookie, unsure of what to make of "Uncle Gilbert."

Anne noticed the baby in Gilbert's arms and was momentarily taken aback by how natural he looked. Their eyes locked for a moment and neither needed words to express their feelings. They wanted a baby. Their baby. Anne thought of how natural Gilbert looked holding a baby, for although he had plenty of practice it wasn't something Anne was used to witnessing. It was clear he would be a wonderful father. It was clear he wanted a baby. Gilbert saw the look in Anne's eyes and while looking deeply into hers winked at her. She blushed, gave a small smile and turned her attention back to the little girl in her lap and to Diana who had taken a place beside her.

Just then the door opened and in came Davy carrying little Fred on his shoulders. When he was let down he ran over to his father exclaiming, "Daddy, daddy! Guess what Davy just showed me outside? It's a bonfire. Well, not a bonfire yet, but it will be when Davy puts the fire in it. Does that just make it a bon? And what is a bon anyway? Hey, where did Anne Cordelia get the cookies? I want some. Are they in the kitchen?"

Everyone laughed and Davy took the little boy's coat and hung them up with his own before ushering him into the kitchen to try to procure some for little Fred and himself. "Why don't we see if all those cooks in the kitchen would mind giving a couple of growing boys something to take the hunger pains away until supper is ready."

In due time Green Gables was filled with Mr. and Mrs. Barry and Mini May, and Gilbert's parents. The house was almost bursting with activity and aside from Anne's wedding had never seen such a gathering. Wonderful smells were permeating from the kitchen and little Fred and small Anne Cordelia were known to run through the kitchen on several occasions asking when supper would be ready. Davy usually accompanied them and could thereby get away with what the cook's considered an obnoxious question by passing it off as the little ones idea. Mrs. Rachel and Marilla were not so easily fooled and on the third trip through told Davy to "take the children up to the garrett to play and for pity's sake keep them there."

Mrs. Barry was quite excited to see Anne and gave her a surprisingly long embrace when she first came in and removed her cloak and muff. "My but the townsfolk miss the two of you. We never realized what an impact you had on all of us until you married Gilbert and left. Marilla and Mrs. Blythe have ever so many more visitors now - always wanting to hear the latest news and all. We were all so sorry to hear about little Joyce, but if the news that is circulating is correct there is much to look forward to again."

Anne returned the hug and glanced at Gilbert over Mrs. Barry's shoulder. She took a deep breath and was able to give Mrs. Barry a genuine smile when she replied, "Yes, we are very happy about our news."

The group fell into conversation with Gilbert still holding baby Jack. He had fallen asleep in his arms and Anne caught his eye and gave him such a look of admiration that he was a little taken aback. He realized the source and gave her a wink that seemed to say, "Sweetheart, we'll be holding our own soon enough." It gave Anne butterflies in her stomach at the thought. She turned away before her blushing face turned too red and was noticed by the others.

... ... ...

Little Fred came running through the downstairs hall and into the parlor with Anne Cordelia hot on his heels. It was soon apparent what they were running from as a sound like a tiger resonated through Green Gables and Davy appeared on all fours. Not knowing the layout of the house, the children were now trapped in a room with the angry beast fast approaching and no way out except to escape the same way they had come. But by now Davy was blocking their exit and they were nearly dancing with excitement from the thrilling game. And as much as they liked Davy and were not afraid of him, they in no way wanted to be captured by this terrifying beast that had taken over his faculties. Gilbert saw the dilemma in an instant and handed baby Jack back to Fred. With a glint in his eyes he looked at the two children and said, "Do you want out?" When they nodded in consent he quickly stood up and picked a child up in each arm and threw them over his shoulder and made a quick escape past the roaring Davy. The chase was on, and Davy, not hindered by any burden on his shoulders was quick to catch the trio. Gilbert made it as far as the dining room before Davy caught hold of him. The children squealed in delight as Gilbert tried to escape the hold and ran into the already set table. The table shook and the glass closest to Gilbert was sent to the floor with a shattering thud.

Gilbert and Davy halted in their game playing and stared at each other for a brief few seconds before Marilla opened the door from the kitchen to inspect what she feared had happened. It had been a long time since Gilbert had found himself in such a predicament and he wasn't sure what he should do. It helped his cause that he had both children on his shoulders, but poor Davy did not have such an excuse.

"Davy Keith! What did we tell you about playing around in the dining room?" Mrs. Lynde asked sternly from her place behind Marilla. "Not to, that's what. We told you the table was already set and not to be disturbed. That's why we sent you to the garrett with the children."

Anne and Diana showed up in the dining room at this time and were not quite sure what to say about the situation. One almost expected such a display from Davy or the children, but for Gilbert to be in on it, well, that was not so expected. Anne and Diana looked from the scene in the dining room and then to one another with an amused smile. Gilbert really did look winsome with both children hanging from his shoulders and a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lynde, it's my fault. I picked up the children and ran in here with Davy following. I'll clean up the mess and buy a new glass."

Marilla countered, "Not to worry Gilbert. Davy has broken a few of those himself, even Anne has back in the day. I hardly have a full set now anyway, it makes no difference. If you can get it cleaned up I'll go and get a jar to put in its place."

Gilbert put the children down who then followed a very docile tiger back up to the garrett to resume play while he proceeded to clean up the glass.

"Still not quite done getting into trouble, dear?" smiled Anne as she found him a broom and dust pan.

Gilbert gave a hearty laugh, "Apparently not! I suppose I'm still a boy a heart. Weren't we just talking about that?" Then thinking it over leaned into her, kissed her lightly on the cheek, and whispered in her ear, "Well, in some things that is," and then he gave Anne a very pointed look which made her blush. He laughed at her response, took the broom from his wife's hand, and proceeded to cleanup the mess he helped create.

... ... ...

Supper was served in the dining room with Gilbert insisting on taking the seat where the jar was being used as a glass. He proclaimed the punch tasted better out of it than anything else. It was a fine affair that had caused Marilla and Mrs. Lynde much trouble in getting all the delicacies just right. The roast duck which had given Marilla anxieties came out perfectly and even Mrs. Barry could find no fault in either the cooking of it or its carving by Gilbert who had passed such a test with Mrs. Lynde just a year prior. Mrs. Lynde felt as though an old rivalry had at last been put to rest with its success. And when the first of the desserts were being passed around Mr. Blythe (the elder) made the comment of how he "had never before seen such a spread except back in '62 when his own mother had hosted Christmas dinner for her in-laws." This earned him a glare from his wife but was forgiven when he winked at her and then whispered among the commotion, "One must say _something _civil,"

"Like father, like son," she retorted with a roll of her eye.

The children were all on their best behavior and only once did they have any issue. Little Fred at one point during dinner had gotten quite bored by the adult conversation and decided to entertain himself by putting his peas on his spoon and seeing if he could flick them into his now empty glass. It was working splendidly and even Davy, who was an excellent shot, quietly got involved in the game. To be sure, Gilbert saw the game but gave it a blind eye. It was then that small Anne Cordelia bumped her glass and spilled her punch which quickly made its way toward her brother. Seeing the fast approaching beverage little Fred quickly tried to move out of its way only to let the pea on his spoon go with far too much energy and without aim. He and Davy watched in horror as the dreaded pea flew through the air and hit Mr. Barry squarely on the forehead. The conversation came to an abrupt stop as the stunned Mr. Barry looked for the source of distraction and noticed the paled little Fred.

Diana, who witnessed the pea flying through the air and could guess from where it hailed, gave a sharp look to her little son. "Fred!" she began.

Mr. Barry chuckled and winked at Fred, "Good thing you're my grandson. I imagine we would've had more of these episodes in my house if I had raised a boy. Diana, I'm glad you get such an experience. Boys will be boys, remember that."

"Golly, I wish I had someone who thought that way while I was little. I've only been surrounded and raised by a bunch a girls without much understanding of what it's like to be a boy. Anne was pretty understanding, but she's still a girl for all that. I guess that's why I liked it when Gilbert came around," a stupefied Davy commented. "Anyway, I guess I'll clean up this mess."

Marilla and Rachel gave each other a look that seemed to speak of their thankfulness that the pea came from little Fred's spoon and not Davy's. The Barry's wouldn't be too judgmental of their own grandson, but they might be of Davy and for this reason they made light of the situation too. Poor Diana seemed the only one embarrassed by the situation but all were quick to put her anxieties to rest and the conversations continued without much halt or or effect to their affability.

... ... ...

Later that evening when the little ones had been put down to sleep in various beds, Mr. Harrison showed up with his fiddle and obliged the small gathering with some lively tunes around the bon fire. Gilbert grabbed Anne around the waist and danced her merrily up and down the path between the house and the fire. Fred and Diana joined in and they all had a moment of remembering the old dances that they enjoyed at the hall not too many years past. Even Davy danced with Mini May and Dora in turn.

Marilla sat on an old log and remembered the dances she had shared with John in days gone by and reflected inwardly again at how things might have been different if... but it was not worth thinking over any more. She looked over at Anne who was so happy in Gilbert's arms. She was laughing gaily and smiling into Gilbert's eyes while one of her arms was about his neck and the other was held fast in his own. He held her close as they danced and they were the very picture of happiness Marilla thought as she watched with eyes that no longer regretted her past. Although she had never said so, she looked on Anne as a daughter. What she would never put into words but pondered so quietly on the log in this picturesque moment was that she and John would be sharing a grandchild after all. Providence certainly did know how to right a wrong. Or rather, knew what was right in the first place. A smile crept into the old lady's face and softened the hardness of her eyes and crispness of her features and replaced them with a gentleness that was not unknown to her in her younger days. "How did I ever think her homely?" she mused about Anne. "She is so becoming she puts all the other Avonlea girls to shame. She really is in a class of her own. I wonder why? It must be those eyes of hers. It can't be the red hair, Meryl Hastings has hair like that and yet is no beauty at all. Hmm... she's certainly one of a kind. And Gilbert saw it from the first. Kindred spirits she says. Maybe there's something to it."

Davy noticed the softening of her features and the thoughtful expression on her face and took the opportunity in full to ask for another slice of pecan pie. Marilla, enjoying the moment, did not want to be bothered with giving any explanations and so gave him permission without so much as a thought.

It was Rachel who broke her contemplations by mentioning some of her own. "I remember when my Thomas and I looked like that. Well, not exactly like that, I was considered to be quite a beauty in my day you know, nothing like Anne. But she does have a way of showing up the other Avonlea girls somehow, doesn't she? Well, I always said that would be a match someday, didn't I? Providence has a way of seeing things through, that's what."

"Yes, it certainly does," Marilla agreed softly.

The lively music wove a spell around all who were present and when Davy came back out to announce that it was almost midnight all were reluctant to withdraw from the dance. But the magic of the evening stayed even when all were silent and the only thing that could be heard was the crackle and pop of the fire as it jumped and danced around the dead logs. The orange and blue of the dancing fire mesmerized the now quiet group and it was then that Gilbert started to sing "Auld Lang Syne." Mr. Harrison picked up his bow and accompanied on the violin and soon all present had joined in.

Anne laid her glossy red tresses on Gilbert's shoulder as she sang and thought of long ago days spent in childhood with Diana, of Redmond days with friends by her side, of Gilbert who had always been there for her, of dreams both buried and growing. Gilbert wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close and reflected on the hard work and patience of the preceding years and of the happiness that he now enjoyed. There was no Captain Jim among them this year but both remembered last year at the lighthouse among friends. Captain Jim had opened the door to let the new year in and Anne and Gilbert had nothing but precious hopes for the future. There was no letting in of the New Year tonight, just a silent passage of time as if an unseen soldier had marched to its close and a new one took its place with an invisible yet not undetected finality. Now there was only the sound of the fire and the soft voices of friends as they sang the song with an introspective feeling. The year had not turned out as they had hoped, but they both shared a renewed sense of hope for the future as they gazed into each other's eyes at the close of the song and felt the importance of keeping alive ones dreams.

There was silence then, except for the crackling of the fire, but all felt the passage of the old. "Let the old year die," thought Gilbert as he kissed his sweetheart gently on the lips. He then caressed the corner of Anne's jaw with his gloved hand and whispered, "Happy New Year, Mrs. Blythe."

**The End**


End file.
